The present invention relates generally to a combined computer mass storage media drive operable to receive storage media through two separate insertion openings of the media drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to ejection apparatus for ejecting storage media received within the media drive. Only a single actuator is required to be actuated to cause ejection of the storage media received in the media drive by way of either of the insertion openings. In an embodiment in which the media drive is operative to receive a tape cartridge, the ejection apparatus also permits the tape cartridge to be removed from the media drive by application of a withdrawal force applied directly to the tape by an operator of the media drive without requiring actuation of the actuator.
Tape drives which allow for the archiving of computer files and application software on various sequential access media are well-known. Among the most popular tape formats for performing archival storage in conjunction with personal computers, file servers and the like, is the industry standard quarter-inch cartridge ("QIC") tape and specific drives for reading and writing such media are now generally available in half-height (1.625 inches) and one-inch form factors.
Analogously, disk drives which allow for the archiving of computer files and application software on various random access media are also well-known. Among the most popular disk formats for performing archival storage in conjunction with personal computers, file servers and the like, are five and one-quarter inch (5.25 inch) and three and one-half inch (3.5 inch) disks. Specific drives for reading data from and writing data to such media are also now generally available in half-height and one-inch form factors.
A conventional disk drive includes an insertion opening permitting insertion of a media disk into the disk drive to be received therein. Once inserted into the disk drive, read and/or write operations may be performed upon the media disk. To facilitate later removal of the media disk out of the disk drive, many disk drives include ejection apparatus. The ejection apparatus typically includes an actuator which, when actuated, initiates ejection of the media disk out of the disk drive. The actuator typically extends beyond a face plate, or other housing portion, of the disk drive to permit an operator to actuate the actuator.
Analogously, a conventional tape drive includes an insertion opening permitting insertion of a tape cartridge into the tape drive to be received therein. Once inserted into the tape drive, read and/or write operations may be performed upon the tape cartridge. To facilitate later removal of the tape cartridge out of the tape drive, some conventional tape drives include ejection apparatus, operable analogous to operation of the ejection apparatus of a disk drive. More typically, though, removal of a tape cartridge out of a conventional tape drive is effectuated by an operator grasping the tape cartridge and directly applying a withdrawal force to the tape cartridge. Application of the withdrawal force directly to the tape cartridge is possible as a portion of the tape cartridge typically extends beyond the tape drive. Such portion of the tape cartridge is grasped by the operator to effectuate the removal of the tape cartridge out of the tape drive.
The aforementioned co-pending application Ser. No. 08/072,919 discloses a dual random and sequential access media drive for a computer system. The dual media drive forms a common media drive for writing data to, and/or reading data from, both a floppy disk and a tape cartridge. The dual random and sequential access media drive is particularly advantageous as the physical dimensions, power requirements, and costs associated with the dual media drive are significantly less than that of separate drives.
In the development of the dual media drive, conventional ejection apparatus for ejecting the floppy disk and the tape cartridge could have been provided. That is to say, the dual drive could have been developed to include two actuators. One of the actuators would be operable to form a portion of ejection apparatus of the tape drive portion, and the other of the actuators would be operable to form a portion of ejection apparatus of the disk drive portion of the dual drive. Or, the dual drive could have been developed to include an actuator operable to form a portion of ejection apparatus of the disk drive portion of the combined drive and removal of a tape cartridge out of the combined drive could have been provided solely by the direct application of a withdrawal force by an operator of the drive.
However, for reasons of ergonomics, it would be desirable to provide ejection apparatus having a single actuator which, upon actuation thereof, causes the ejection of either type of storage media out of the drive. If a single actuator, when actuated, initiates ejection of either type of storage media received at the dual drive, the knowledge of operation of the dual media drive required to be known by the operator of the media drive would be minimized as the operator would not be required to associate a particular actuator with a particular portion of the dual media drive.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to computer mass storage media drives that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.